The present invention relates to Dirofilaria and Brugia thioredoxin peroxidase (TPx-2) nucleic acid molecules, proteins encoded by such nucleic acid molecules, antibodies raised against such proteins, and inhibitors of such proteins. The present invention also includes therapeutic compositions comprising such nucleic acid molecules, proteins, antibodies, and/or inhibitors, as well as their use to protect animals from diseases caused by parasitic helminths, such as heartworm disease, elephantiasis, and hydrocele.
Parasitic helminth infections in animals, including humans, are typically treated by chemical drugs. One disadvantage with chemical drugs is that they must be administered often. For example, dogs susceptible to heartworm are typically treated monthly. Repeated administration of drugs, however, often leads to the development of resistant helminth strains that no longer respond to treatment. Furthermore, many of the chemical drugs cause harmful side effects in the animals being treated, and as larger doses become required due to the build up of resistance, the side effects become even greater. Moreover, a number of drugs only treat symptoms of a parasitic disease but are unable to prevent infection by the parasitic helminth.
An alternative method to prevent parasitic helminth infection includes administering a vaccine against a parasitic helminth. Although many investigators have tried to develop vaccines based on specific antigens, it is well understood that the ability of an antigen to stimulate antibody production does not necessarily correlate with the ability of the antigen to stimulate an immune response capable of protecting an animal from infection, particularly in the case of parasitic helminths. Although a number of prominent antigens have been identified in several parasitic helminths, including in Dirofilaria and Brugia, there is yet to be a commercially available vaccine developed for any parasitic helminth.
As an example of the complexity of parasitic helminths, the life cycle of D. immitis, the helminth that causes heartworm disease, includes a variety of life forms, each of which presents different targets, and challenges, for immunization. In a mosquito, D. immitis microfilariae go through two larval stages (L1 and L2) and become mature third stage larvae (L3), which can then be transmitted back to the dog when the mosquito takes a blood meal. In a dog, the L3 molt to the fourth larval stage (L4), and subsequently to the fifth stage, or immature adults. The immature adults migrate to the heart and pulmonary arteries, where they mature to adult heartworms. Adult heartworms are quite large and preferentially inhabit the heart and pulmonary arteries of an animal. Sexually mature adults, after mating, produce microfilariae which traverse capillary beds and circulate in the vascular system of the dog.
In particular, heartworm disease is a major problem in dogs, which typically do not develop immunity, even upon infection (i.e., dogs can become reinfected even after being cured by chemotherapy). In addition, heartworm disease is becoming increasingly widespread in other companion animals, such as cats and ferrets. D. immitis has also been reported to infect humans.
As such, there remains a need to identify an efficacious composition that protects animals against diseases caused by parasitic helminths, such as heartworm disease. Preferably, such a composition also protects animals from infection by such helminths.
Prior studies have shown that larval stages of parasitic helminths are susceptible to antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) in vitro. ADCC reactions mainly involve phagocytes such as macrophages, eosinophils and neutrophils. These cells are known to generate reactive oxygen species, such as hydroperoxides and free radicals, which can damage parasites. As a defense, parasites have evolved a number of antioxidant enzymes to overcome the damaging effects of reactive oxygen species generated by the host. While not being bound by theory, such parasitic helminth antioxidant enzymes are attractive targets for vaccines and other chemotherapeutic agents useful in the prevention or treatment of parasitic diseases.
Thioredoxin peroxidases (TPx, previously called thiol-specific antioxidants, or TSA) are newly discovered antioxidant enzymes. Antioxidants are involved in detoxification of reactive oxygen and sulfur species. Recent studies indicate that TPx proteins are involved in reducing hydroperoxides and lipid peroxides with thioredoxin as an intermediate donor. Prior investigators have identified yeast TPx proteins; and have cloned several mammalian TPx genes and a protozoan TPx gene. See, for example, Yamamoto et al, 1989, Gene 80, 337-343, Torian et al., 1990, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 6358-6362, Reed et al., 1992, Infection and Immunity. 60, 542-549, Ramussen et al, 1992, Electrophoresis 13, 960-969, Tannich et al., 1993, Trop. Med. Parasitol. 44, 116-118, Prosperi et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268, 11050-11056, Ishii et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268, 18633-18636, Chae et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268, 16815-16821, Ishii et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268, 18633-18636, Chae et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91, 7022-7026, Kawai et al, 1994, J. Biochem. 115, 641-643, Chae et al, 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91, 7017-7021 and Chae et al, 1994, Biofactors 4, 177-180. In addition, the nucleic acid and deduced amino acid sequences of an adult Onchocerca volvulus TPx have been determined; see GenBank(trademark) Accession No. U31052, and Chandrashekar, et al., Feb. 22, 1996, Abstract 203, xe2x80x9cMolecular Helminthology: An Integrated Approachxe2x80x9d, Keystone Symposia. A distantly-related larval thioredoxin peroxidase nucleic acid molecule (TPx-1) was recently isolated from D. immitis; see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/602,010, by Tripp, et al., filed Feb. 15, 1996, and Tripp, et al., Feb. 22, 1996, Abstract 214, xe2x80x9cMolecular Helminthology: An Integrated Approachxe2x80x9d, Keystone Symposia. patent application Ser. No. 08/602,010, ibid., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Although yeast, human and bovine cortex TPx proteins have been shown to have thioredoxin peroxidase activity (see, for example, Sauri et al, 1995, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 208, 964-969; and Watabe et al, 1995, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 213, 1010-1016), the other TPx genes or proteins have been designated as such only by nucleic acid sequence homology or by the binding of specific antibodies.
The present invention relates to a novel product and process to protect animals against parasitic helminth infection (e.g., to prevent and/or treat such an infection). The present invention provides Dirofilaria and Brugia thioredoxin peroxidase type-2 (TPx-2) proteins and mimetopes thereof; Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules, including those that encode such proteins; antibodies raised against such TPx-2 proteins (anti-Dirofilaria and anti-Brugia TPx-2 antibodies); and compounds that inhibit TPx-2 activity (i.e, inhibitory compounds or inhibitors).
The present invention also includes methods to obtain such proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and inhibitory compounds. Also included in the present invention are therapeutic compositions comprising such proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies, and inhibitory compounds, as well as use of such therapeutic compositions to protect animals from diseases caused by parasitic helminths.
One embodiment of the present invention is an isolated nucleic acid molecule which includes a Dirofilaria TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule or a Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule. Such nucleic acid molecules are referred to as TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules. A preferred isolated nucleic acid molecule of this embodiment includes a Dirofilaria immitis (D. immitis) TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule or a Brugia malayi (B. malayi) TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule. A D. immitis TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule preferably includes nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:20, or SEQ ID NO:21, and a B. malayi TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule preferably includes nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11 or SEQ ID NO:12.
The present invention also relates to recombinant molecules, recombinant viruses and recombinant cells that include an isolated TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Also included are methods to produce such nucleic acid molecules, recombinant molecules, recombinant viruses and recombinant cells.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a Dirofilaria TPx-2 protein or a Brugia TPx-2 protein. A preferred TPx-2 protein includes a D. immitis TPx-2 protein or a B. malayi TPx-2 protein. A preferred D. immitis TPx-2 protein comprises amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, and a preferred B. malayi TPx-2 protein comprises amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:9.
The present invention also relates to: mimetopes of either Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 proteins; isolated antibodies that selectively bind to Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 proteins or mimetopes thereof; and inhibitors of Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 proteins or mimetopes thereof. Also included are methods, including recombinant methods, to produce proteins, mimetopes, antibodies, and inhibitors of the present invention.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting parasitic helminth TPx-2 activity, comprising the steps of: (a) contacting a Dirofilaria or a Brigia TPx-2 protein with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has TPx-2 activity; and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the TPx-2 activity. Also included in the present invention is a test kit to identify a compound capable of inhibiting parasitic helminth TPx-2 activity. Such a test kit includes a Dirofilaria or a Brugia TPx-2 protein having TPx-2 activity and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of the TPx-2 activity in the presence of a putative inhibitory compound.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition that is capable of protecting an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. Such a therapeutic composition includes one or more of the following protective compounds: an isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein or a mimetope thereof; an isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule; an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a Dirofilaria or a Brugia TPx-2 protein; or an inhibitor of TPx-2 protein activity identified by its ability to inhibit Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 activity. A preferred therapeutic composition of the present invention also includes an excipient, an adjuvant, or a carrier. Preferred TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule therapeutic compositions of the present invention include genetic vaccines, recombinant virus vaccines, and recombinant cell vaccines. Also included in the present invention is a method to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth, comprising the step of administering to the animal a therapeutic composition of the present invention.
The present invention provides for isolated Dirofilaria and Brugia thioredoxin peroxidase type-2 (TPx-2) proteins, isolated Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules, antibodies directed against Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 proteins, and other inhibitors of parasitic helminth TPx-2 activity. As used herein, the terms isolated Dirofilaria TPx-2 proteins, isolated Brugia TPx-2 proteins, isolated Dirofilaria TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules, and isolated Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules refers to TPx-2 proteins and TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules derived from parasitic helminths of the genera Dirofilaria and Brugia and, as such, can be obtained from their natural source, or can be produced using, for example, recombinant nucleic acid technology or chemical synthesis. Also included in the present invention is the use of these proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and other inhibitors as therapeutic compositions to protect animals from parasitic helminth diseases as well as in other applications, such as those disclosed below.
Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 proteins and nucleic acid molecules of the present invention have utility because they represent novel targets for anti-parasite vaccines and drugs. The products and processes of the present invention are advantageous because they enable the inhibition of parasite defense mechanisms that involve antioxidants such as TPx-2. While not being bound by theory, it is believed that TPx-2 proteins can defend parasitic helminths from reactive oxygen radical damage of proteins, DNA, or lipids by inhibiting oxygen (O2) radical-dependent inactivation of parasite cellular enzymes.
Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 proteins and nucleic acid molecules of the present invention are different from recently isolated D. immitis TPx-1 proteins and nucleic acid molecules (see patent application Ser. No. 08/602,010, ibid.) in several ways. TPx-2 proteins and nucleic acid molecules of the present invention have very divergent amino acid and nucleotide sequences relative to the previously disclosed TPx-1 amino acid and nucleotide sequences. In addition, TPx-2 proteins of the present invention have considerably lower predicted and measured isoelectric points (pI) than the predicted pI of the D. immitis TPx-1 protein. Furthermore, the D. immitis TPx-1 protein does not appear to be released as an excretory-secretory (E-S) product in the larval stages, while the D. immitis TPx-2 protein, as described in the Examples, is found in larval E-S products.
Furthermore, Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 proteins and nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can be differentiated from the previously disclosed adult O. volvulus TPx protein and nucleic acid molecule (see Genbank(trademark) Accession No. U31052 and Chandrashekar, et al., ibid.). Chandrashekar, et al., ibid. discloses an O. volvulus TPx protein and nucleic acid molecule isolated from adult worms, and teaches that this TPx is the adult form of thioredoxin peroxidase, as opposed to a significantly divergent larval form of thioredoxin peroxidase isolated from O. volvulus. The present invention discloses that Dirofilaria and Brigia TPx-2 proteins and nucleic acid molecules can be isolated from larval stages as well as from adult worms. To the inventors"" knowledge, the present invention is the first disclosure of a protein or nucleic acid molecule with significant similarity to TPx-2 being isolated from a larval parasitic helminth.
One embodiment of the present invention is an isolated protein comprising a Dirofilaria TPx-2 protein or a Brugia TPx-2 protein. It is to be noted that the term xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d entity refers to one or more of that entity; for example, a protein refers to one or more proteins or at least one protein. As such, the terms xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cone or morexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cat least onexe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably herein. It is also to be noted that the terms xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cincludingxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9chavingxe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably. According to the present invention, an isolated, or biologically pure, protein, is a protein that has been removed from its natural milieu. As such, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbiologically purexe2x80x9d do not necessarily reflect the extent to which the protein has been purified. An isolated protein of the present invention can be obtained from its natural source, can be produced using recombinant DNA technology or can be produced by chemical synthesis.
As used herein, an isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein can be a full-length protein or any homolog of such a protein. An isolated protein of the present invention, including a homolog, can be identified in a straight-forward manner by the protein""s ability to elicit an immune response against a parasitic helminth TPx-2 protein, to reduce peroxide, or to bind to immune serum. Examples of Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 homologs include Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 proteins in which amino acids have been deleted (e.g., a truncated version of the protein, such as a peptide), inserted, inverted, substituted and/or derivatized (e.g., by glycosylation, phosphorylation, acetylation, myristoylation, prenylation, palmitoylation, amidation, or addition of glycerophosphatidyl inositol) such that the homolog includes at least one epitope capable of eliciting an immune response against a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein. That is, when the homolog is administered to an animal as an immunogen, using techniques known to those skilled in the art, the animal will produce an immune response against at least one epitope of a natural Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cepitopexe2x80x9d refers to the smallest portion of a protein or other antigen capable of selectively binding to the antigen binding site of an antibody or a T-cell receptor. It is well accepted by those skilled in the art that the minimal size of a protein epitope is about four amino acids. The ability of a protein to effect an immune response can be measured using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 protein homologs of the present invention also include Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 proteins that reduce peroxide and/or that bind to immune serum. Examples of methods to measure such activities are disclosed herein, and are known to those skilled in the art. Methods to produce and use immune serum are disclosed, for example, in Grieve et al., PCT Publication No. WO 94/15593, published Jul. 21, 1994, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Dirofilaria and Brigia TPx-2 protein homologs can be the result of natural allelic variation or natural mutation. Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 protein homologs of the present invention can also be produced using techniques known in the art including, but not limited to, direct modifications to the protein or modifications to the gene encoding the protein using, for example, classic or recombinant DNA techniques to effect random or targeted mutagenesis.
A TPx-2 protein of the present invention is encoded by a Dirofilaria TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule or a Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule. As used herein, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleic acid sequence related to a natural Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 gene, and preferably, to a D. immitis or to a B. malayi TPx-2 gene. As used herein, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 gene includes all regions that control production of the Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein encoded by the gene (such as, but not limited to, transcription, translation or post-translation control regions) as well as the coding region itself, and any introns or non-translated coding regions. As used herein, a gene that xe2x80x9cincludesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d a nucleic acid sequence may include that sequence in one contiguous array, or may include that sequence as fragmented exons. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccoding regionxe2x80x9d refers to a continuous linear array of nucleotides that translates into a protein. A full-length coding region is that coding region which is translated into a full-length, i.e., a complete, protein as would be initially translated in its natural milieu, prior to any post-translational modifications.
In one embodiment, a D. immitis TPx-2 gene of the present invention includes the nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, as well as the complement of SEQ ID NO:1. Nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1 represents the deduced sequence of the coding strand of the apparent coding region of a cDNA (complementary DNA) nucleic acid molecule denoted herein as nDiTPx2802, the production of which is disclosed in the Examples. The complement of SEQ ID NO:1 (represented herein by SEQ ID NO:3) refers to the nucleic acid sequence of the strand complementary to the strand having SEQ ID NO:1, which can easily be determined by those skilled in the art. Likewise, a nucleic acid sequence complement of any nucleic acid sequence of the present invention refers to the nucleic acid sequence of the nucleic acid strand that is complementary to (i.e., can form a double helix with) the strand for which the sequence is cited.
In another embodiment, a B. malayi TPx-2 gene of the present invention includes the nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:8, as well as the complement of SEQ ID NO:8 (represented herein by SEQ ID NO:10). Nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:8 represents the deduced sequence of the coding strand of the apparent coding region of a cDNA (complementary DNA) nucleic acid molecule denoted herein as nBmTPx2736, the production of which is disclosed in the Examples.
In another embodiment, a D. immitis TPx-2 gene or a B. malayi TPx-2 gene can be an allelic variant that includes a similar, but not identical, sequence to SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, or any other nucleic acid sequence cited herein. For example, an allelic variant of a D. immitis TPx-2 gene including SEQ ID NO:1 and SEQ ID NO:3 is a gene that occurs at essentially the same locus (or loci) in the genome as the gene including SEQ ID NO:1 and SEQ ID NO:3, but which, due to natural variations caused by, for example, mutation or recombination, has a similar but not identical sequence. Because natural selection typically selects against alterations that affect function, an allelic variant usually encodes a protein having a similar activity or function to that of the protein encoded by the gene to which it is being compared. An allelic variant of a gene or nucleic acid molecule can also comprise alterations in the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 untranslated regions of the gene (e.g., in regulatory control regions), or can involve alternative.splicing of a nascent transcript, thereby bringing alternative exons into juxtaposition. Allelic variants are well known to those skilled in the art and would be expected to be found within a given parasitic helminth such as Dirofilaria or Brugia, since the respective genomes are diploid, and sexual reproduction will result in the reassortment of alleles.
The minimal size of a TPx-2 protein homolog of the present invention is a size sufficient to be encoded by a nucleic acid molecule capable of forming a stable hybrid (i.e., hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions) with the complementary sequence of a nucleic acid molecule encoding the corresponding natural protein. As used herein, xe2x80x9cstringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d refer to those experimental conditions under which nucleic acid molecules having similar nucleic acid sequences will anneal to each other. Stringent hybridization conditions, as defined herein, permit the hybridization of nucleic acid molecules having at least about 70% nucleic acid sequence identity with the nucleic acid molecule being used as a probe in the hybridization reaction, i.e., permit the hybridization of a nucleic acid molecule to a probe having up to about 30% base-pair mismatch. Formulae to calculate the appropriate hybridization and wash conditions to achieve hybridization permitting 30% or less mismatch between two nucleic acid molecules are disclosed, for example, in Meinkoth et al, 1984, Anal. Biochem 138, 267-284; Meinkoth et al, ibid, is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The size of a nucleic acid molecule encoding such a protein homolog is dependent on the nucleic acid composition and the percent homology between the nucleic acid molecule and complementary sequence. It should also be noted that the extent of homology required to form a stable hybrid can vary depending on whether the homologous sequences are interspersed throughout a given nucleic acid molecule or are clustered (i.e., localized) in distinct regions on a given nucleic acid molecule. The minimal size of such a nucleic acid molecule is typically at least about 12 to about 15 nucleotides in length if the nucleic acid molecule is GC-rich and at least about 15 to about 17 bases in length if it is AT-rich. As such, the minimal size of a nucleic acid molecule used to encode a TPx-2 protein homolog of the present invention is from about 12 to about 18 nucleotides in length. Thus, the minimal size of a TPx-2 protein homolog of the present invention is from about 4 to about 6 amino acids in length. There is no limit, other than a practical limit, on the maximal size of such a nucleic acid molecule in that the nucleic acid molecule can include a portion of a gene, an entire gene, or multiple genes. The preferred size of a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention depends on whether a full-length, fusion, multivalent, or functional portion of such a protein is desired.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein having TPx-2 enzyme activity. Such a TPx-2 protein preferably includes the conserved N-terminal cysteine (Cys) residue corresponding to the Cys at position 47 in the yeast TPx protein. The N-terminal Cys residue in the yeast TPx has been shown to be involved in substrate peroxide reduction. Inhibition of TPx activity by N-ethylmaleimide (NEM), a compound that binds strongly to reduced cysteine residues, further indicates that the N-terminal Cys residue is a major component of the active site. Methods to detect thioredoxin peroxidase activity are described in the Examples section, as well as, for example, in Rhee et al., 1994, Mol. Cells 4: 137-142; Lim et al, 1993, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 192, 273-280; Sauri et al, ibid.; and Kim et al, 1988, J. Biol. Chem. 263, 4704-4711. Rhee, et al., ibid., Lim, et al., ibid., Sauri, et al., ibid., and Kim, et al., ibid are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
A preferred Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention is a compound that when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. In accordance with the present invention, the ability of a TPx-2 protein of the present invention to protect an animal from disease by a parasitic helminth refers to the ability of that protein to, for example, treat, ameliorate or prevent disease caused by parasitic helminths. In one embodiment, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention can elicit an immune response (including a humoral and/or cellular immune response) against a parasitic helminth.
Suitable parasites to target include any parasite that is essentially incapable of causing disease in an animal administered a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention. As such, a parasite to target includes any parasite that produces a protein having one or more epitopes that can be targeted by a humoral or cellular immune response against a Dirofilaria or Britgia TPx-2 protein of the present invention or that can be targeted by a compound that otherwise inhibits parasite TPx-2 activity, thereby resulting in the decreased ability of the parasite to cause disease in an animal. Preferred parasites to target include parasitic helminths such as nematodes, cestodes, and trematodes, with nematodes being preferred. Preferred nematodes to target include filariid, ascarid, capillarid, strongylid, strongyloides, trichostrongyle, and trichurid nematodes. Particularly preferred nematodes are those of the genera Acanthocheilonema, Aelurostrongylus, Ancylostoma, Angiostrongylus, Ascaris, Brigia, Bunostomum, Capillaria, Chabertia, Cooperia, Crenosoma, Dictyocaulus, Dioctophyme, Dipetalonema, Diphyllobothrium, Diplydiluim, Dirofilaria, Dracunculus, Enterobius, Filaroides, Haemonchus, Lagochilascaris, Loa, Mansonella, Muellerius, Nanophyetus, Necator, Nematodirus, Oesophagostomum, Onchocerca, Opisthorchis, Ostertagia, Parafilaria, Paragonimus, Parascaris, Physaloptera, Protostrongylus, Setaria, Spirocerca, Spirometra, Stephanofilaria, Strongyloides, Strongylus, Thelazia, Toxascaris, Toxocara, Trichinella, Trichostrongylus, Trichuris. Uncinaria, and Wuchereria. Preferred filariid nematodes include Dirofilaria, Onchocerca, Acanthocheilonema, Brugia, Dipetalonemna, Loa, Parafilaria, Setaria, Stephanofilaria and Wuchereria filariid nematodes, with D. immitis and B. malayi being even more preferred.
The present invention also includes mimetopes of Dirofilaria and Brugia TPx-2 proteins of the present invention. As used herein, a mimetope of a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention refers to any compound that is able to mimic the activity of such a TPx-2 protein, often because the mimetope has a structure that mimics the particular TPx-2 protein. A mimetope can be, but is not limited to: a peptide that has been modified to decrease its susceptibility to degradation such as an all-D retro peptide; an anti-idiotypic or catalytic antibody, or a fragment thereof; a non-proteinaceous immunogenic portion of an isolated protein (e.g., a carbohydrate structure); or a synthetic or natural organic molecule, including a nucleic acid. Such a mimetope can be designed using computer-generated structures of proteins of the present invention. A mimetope can also be obtained by generating random samples of molecules, such as oligonucleotides, peptides or other organic molecules, and screening such samples by affinity chromatography techniques using the corresponding binding partner.
In one embodiment, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention is a fusion protein that includes a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein-containing domain attached to one or more fusion segments. Suitable fusion segments for use with the present invention include, but are not limited to, segments that can: enhance a protein""s stability; act as an immunopotentiator to enhance an immune response against a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein; or assist purification of a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein (e.g., by affinity chromatography). A suitable fusion segment can be a domain of any size that has the desired function (e.g., imparts increased stability, imparts increased immunogenicity to a protein, or simplifies purification of a protein). Fusion segments can be joined to the amino or carboxyl termini of a Dirofilaria TPx-2 protein- or a Brugia TPx-2 protein-containing domain, and can be susceptible to cleavage in order to enable straight-forward recovery of a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein. A fusion protein is preferably produced by culturing a recombinant cell transformed with a fusion nucleic acid molecule that encodes a protein including a fusion segment attached to either the carboxyl or amino terminal end of a TPx-2 protein-containing domain. Preferred fusion segments include a metal binding domain (e.g., a poly-histidine segment); an immunoglobulin binding domain (e.g., Protein A; Protein G; T cell; B cell; Fc receptor or complement protein antibody-binding domains); a sugar binding domain (e.g., a maltose binding domain); and/or a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d domain (e.g., at least a portion of xcex2-galactosidase, a strep tag peptide, a T7-tag peptide, a FLAG(trademark) peptide, or other domain that can be purified using compounds that bind to the domain, such as monoclonal antibodies). More preferred fusion segments include metal binding domains, such as a poly-histidine segment; a maltose binding domain; a strep tag peptide, such as that available from Biometra(copyright) in Tampa, Fla.; and an S10 peptide. An example of a particularly preferred fusion protein of the present invention is PHIS-PDiTPx2235, production of which is disclosed herein, and PHIS-PBmTPx2235, which can be produced in a similar manner.
In another embodiment, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention also includes at least one additional protein segment that is capable of protecting an animal from one or more diseases. Such a multivalent protective protein can be produced by culturing a cell transformed with a nucleic acid molecule comprising two or more nucleic acid domains joined together in such a manner that the resulting nucleic acid molecule is expressed as a multivalent protective compound containing at least two protective compounds, or portions thereof, capable of protecting an animal from diseases caused, for example, by at least one infectious agent.
Examples of multivalent protective compounds include, but are not limited to, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention attached to one or more compounds protective against one or more other infectious agents, particularly an agent that infects humans, cats, dogs, ferrets, cattle or horses, such as, but not limited to: viruses (e.g., adenoviruses, caliciviruses, coronaviruses, distemper viruses, hepatitis viruses, herpesviruses, immunodeficiency viruses, infectious peritonitis viruses, leukemia viruses, oncogenic viruses, panleukopenia viruses, papilloma viruses, parainfluenza viruses, parvoviruses, rabies viruses, and reoviruses, as well as other cancer-causing or cancer-related viruses); bacteria (e.g., Actinomyces, Bacillus, Bacteroides, Bordetella, Bartonella, Borrelia, Brucella, Campylobacter, Capnocytophaga, Clostridium, Corynebacterium, Coxiella, Dermatophilus, Enterococcus, Ehrlichia, Escherichia, Francisella, Fusobacterium, Haemobartonella, Helicobacter, Klebsiella, L-form bacteria, Leptospira, Listeria, Mycobacteria, Mycoplasma, Neorickettsia, Nocardia, Pasteurella, Peptococcus, Peptostreptococcus, Proteus, Pseudomonas, Rickettsia, Rochalimaea, Salmonella, Shigella, Staphylococcus, Streptococcus, and Yersinia; fungi and fungal-related microorganisms (e.g., Absidia, Acremonium, Alternaria, Aspergillus, Basidiobous, Bipolaris, Blastomyces, Candida, Chlamydia, Coccidioides, Conidiobolus, Cryptococcus, Curvalaria, Epidermophyton, Exophiala, Geotrichum, Histoplasma, Madurella, Malassezia, Microsporum, Moniliella, Mortierella, Mucor, Paecilomyces, Penicillium, Phialemonium, Phialophora, Prototheca, Pseudallescheria, Pseudomicrodochium, Pythium, Rhinosporidium, Rhizopus, Scolecobasidium, Sporothrix, Stemphylium, Trichophyton, Trichosporon, and Xylohypha; and other parasites (e.g., Babesia, Balantidium, Besnoitia, Cryptosporidium, Eimeria, Encephalitozoon, Entamoeba, Giardia, Hammondia, Hepatozoon, Isospora, Leishmania, Microsporidia, Neospora, Nosema, Pentatrichomonas, Plasmodium, Pneumocystis, Sarcocystis, Schistosoma, Theileria, Toxoplasma, and Trypanosoma, as well as helminth parasites, such as those disclosed herein). In one embodiment, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention is attached to one or more additional compounds protective against heartworm disease, elephantiasis, or hydrocele. In another embodiment, one or more protective compounds, such as those listed above, can be included in a multivalent vaccine comprising a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention and one or more other protective molecules as separate compounds.
In one embodiment, a preferred isolated TPx-2 protein of the present invention is a protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule comprising at least a portion of nDiTPx2818, nDiTPx2802, nDiTPx2709, nDiTPx2705, nDiTPx2736, nBmTPx2736, and nBmTPx2705, or by an allelic variant of any of these nucleic acid molecules. Also preferred is an isolated TPx-2 protein encoded by a nucleic acid molecule having the nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:11 or SEQ ID NO:20; or by an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule having any of these sequences.
Translation of SEQ ID NO:1, the coding strand of nucleic acid molecule nDiTPx2802, yields an apparently full-length D. immitis TPx-2 protein of about 235 amino acids, referred to herein as PDiTPx2235, the amino acid sequence of which is represented by SEQ ID NO:2, assuming an open reading frame having an initiation (start) codon spanning from nucleotide 13 through nucleotide 15 of SEQ ID NO:1 and a termination (stop) codon spanning from nucleotide 718 through nucleotide 720 of SEQ ID NO:1. The coding region encoding PDiTPx2235, not including the stop codon, is represented by nucleic acid molecule nDiTPx2705, having the nucleic acid sequence represented by SEQ ID NO:4 (the coding strand) and SEQ ID NO:5 (the complementary strand). The deduced amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2 encodes a protein having a molecular weight of about 26.5 kilodaltons (kD) and a predicted pI of about 5.29. In addition, SEQ ID NO:2 includes a Cys residue at position 49. While not being bound by theory, this Cys residue is most likely the active site of PDiTPx2235.
Comparison of amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2 (i.e., the amino acid sequence of PDiTPx2235) with amino acid sequences reported in GenBank(trademark) indicates that SEQ ID NO:2 shares similarity with TPx proteins of eukaryotic origin. The highest scoring match, i.e., about 86% identity over a region spanning from about amino acid 1 through about amino acid 235 of SEQ ID NO:2, was found between SEQ ID NO:2 and an O. volvulus adult TPx protein (GenBank(trademark) Accession No. P52570). SEQ ID NO:2 was also aligned with the amino acid sequence of the D. immitis TPx-1 protein disclosed as SEQ ID NO:2 in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/602,010, ibid. Optimal alignment revealed that a region of SEQ ID NO:2, spanning from about amino acid 1 through about amino acid 235, had only about 27% identity with the D. immitis TPx-1 amino acid sequence, confirming that these proteins are only distantly related.
Translation of SEQ ID NO:8, the coding strand of nucleic acid molecule nBmTPx2736, yields an apparently full-length B. malayi TPx-2 protein of about 235 amino acids, referred to herein as PBmTPx2235, the amino acid sequence of which is represented by SEQ ID NO:9, assuming an open reading frame having an initiation codon spanning from nucleotide 29 through nucleotide 31 of SEQ ID NO:8 and a termination codon spanning from nucleotide 734 through nucleotide 736 of SEQ ID NO:8. The coding region encoding PBmTPx2235, not including the stop codon, is represented by nucleic acid molecule nBmTPx2705, having the nucleic acid sequence represented by SEQ ID NO:11 (the coding strand) and SEQ ID NO:12 (the complementary strand). The deduced amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:9 suggests a protein having a molecular weight of about 26.4 kD and a predicted pI of about 5.29. In addition SEQ ID NO:9 includes a Cys residue at position 49. While not being bound by theory, this Cys residue is most likely the active site of PBmTPx2235.
Comparison of amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:9 (i.e., the amino acid sequence of PBmTPx2235) with amino acid sequences reported in GenBank T indicates that SEQ ID NO:9 shares similarity with TPx proteins of eukaryotic origin. The highest scoring match, i.e., about 81 % identity over a region extending from about amino acid 1 through about amino acid 235 of SEQ ID NO:9, was found between SEQ ID NO:9 and an O. volvulus adult TPx protein (GenBank(trademark) Accession No. P52570). SEQ ID NO:9 was also compared to the D. immitis TPx-2 amino acid sequence, SEQ ID NO:2 of the present invention. These sequences showed about 85% identity spanning from amino acid 1 through about amino acid 235 of both sequences. SEQ ID NO:9 was also aligned with the amino acid sequence of the D. immitis TPx-1 protein disclosed as SEQ ID NO:2 in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/602,010, ibid. Optimal alignment revealed that a region of SEQ ID NO:9, spanning from about amino acid 1 through about amino acid 235, had only, about 27% identity with the D. immitis TPx-1 amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, confirming that these proteins are only distantly related.
A preferred TPx-2 protein of the present invention comprises a protein that is at least about 90%, and preferably at least about 95% identical to PDiTPx2235 or PBmTPx2235. More preferred is a TPx-2 protein comprising PDiTPx223, or PBmTPx2235; or a protein encoded by an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein comprising PDiTPx2235 or PBmTPx2235.
Also preferred is a TPx-2 protein comprising an amino acid sequence that is at least about 90%, and preferably at least about 95% identical to amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2 or SEQ ID NO:9.
A particularly preferred Dirofilaria TPx-2 protein of the present invention comprises amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, including, but not limited to, a TPx-2 protein consisting of amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2, a fusion protein or a multivalent protein; or a protein encoded by an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein having amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:2. A particularly preferred Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention comprises amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:9, including, but not limited to, a TPx-2 protein consisting of SEQ ID NO:9, a fusion protein or a multivalent protein; and a protein encoded by an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein having amino acid sequence SEQ ID NO:9.
Another embodiment of the present invention is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a Dirofilaria TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule or a Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule. The identifying characteristics of such a nucleic acid molecule is heretofore described. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include an isolated natural Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 gene or a homolog thereof, the latter of which is described in more detail below. A nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include one or more regulatory regions, a full-length or a partial coding region, or a combination thereof. The minimal size of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is a size sufficient to allow the formation of a stable hybrid (i.e., hybridization under stringent hybridization conditions) with the complementary sequence of another nucleic acid molecule. As such, the minimal size of a TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is from about 12 to about 18 nucleotides in length. A preferred TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule includes a D. immitis TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule or a B. malayi TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule.
In accordance with the present invention, an isolated nucleic acid molecule is a nucleic acid molecule that has been removed from its natural milieu (i.e., that has been subject to human manipulation) and can include DNA, RNA, or derivatives of either DNA or RNA. As such, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d does not reflect the extent to which the nucleic acid molecule has been purified. An isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be isolated from its natural source or produced using recombinant DNA technology (e.g., polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification or cloning) or chemical synthesis. Isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules can include, for example, natural allelic variants and nucleic acid molecules modified by nucleotide insertions, deletions, substitutions, or inversions in a manner such that the modifications do not substantially interfere with the nucleic acid molecule""s ability to encode a TPx-2 protein of the present invention.
A Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule homolog can be produced using a number of methods known to those skilled in the art. See, for example, Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Labs Press; Sambrook et al., ibid., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. For example, a nucleic acid molecule can be modified using a variety of techniques including, but not limited to, classic mutagenesis and recombinant DNA techniques such as site-directed mutagenesis, chemical treatment, restriction enzyme cleavage, ligation of nucleic acid fragments, PCR amplification, synthesis of oligonucleotide mixtures and ligation of mixture groups to xe2x80x9cbuildxe2x80x9d a mixture of nucleic acid molecules, and combinations thereof. A nucleic acid molecule homolog can be selected by hybridization with a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule or by screening the function of a protein encoded by the nucleic acid molecule (e.g., ability to elicit an immune response against at least one epitope of a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein, the ability to bind to immune serum, or thioredoxin peroxidase activity).
An isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can include a nucleic acid sequence that encodes a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention, examples of such proteins being disclosed herein. Although the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid moleculexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the physical nucleic acid molecule and the phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid sequencexe2x80x9d primarily refers to the sequence of nucleotides on the nucleic acid molecule, the two phrases can be used interchangeably, especially with respect to a nucleic acid molecule, or a nucleic acid sequence, being capable of encoding a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein.
A preferred nucleic acid molecule of the present invention, when administered to an animal, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. As will be disclosed in more detail below, such a nucleic acid molecule can be, or can encode, an antisense RNA, a molecule capable of triple helix formation, a ribozyme, or other nucleic acid-based drug compound. In additional embodiments, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can encode a protective protein (e.g., a TPx-2 protein of the present invention), the nucleic acid molecule being delivered to the animal, for example, by direct injection (i.e, as a genetic vaccine) or in a vehicle such as a recombinant virus vaccine or a recombinant cell vaccine.
Comparison of nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:4 (i.e., the nucleic acid sequence of nDiTPx2705) and SEQ ID NO:11 (i.e., the nucleic acid sequence of nBmTPx2705) with nucleic acid sequences reported in GenBank(trademark) indicates that both SEQ ID NO:4 and SEQ ID NO:11 are similar to genes encoding TPx proteins of eukaryotic origin. A region of SEQ ID NO:4 spanning from about nucleotide 1 through about nucleotide 705 was found to share about 86% identity with the coding region of an O. volvulus adult TPx cDNA molecule, GenBank(trademark) Accession No. U31052. A region of SEQ ID NO:11 spanning from about nucleotide 1 through about nucleotide 705 was found to share about 84% identity with the coding region of an O. volvulus adult TPx cDNA molecule, GenBank(trademark) Accession No. U31052. SEQ ID NO:4 and SEQ ID NO:11 of the present invention were also aligned with the nucleotide sequence of the D. immitis TPx-1 coding region disclosed as SEQ ID NO:4 in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/602,010, ibid. Optimal alignments revealed that a region of SEQ ID NO:4, spanning from about nucleotide 1 through about nucleotide 705, shared about 46% identity with the D. immitis TPx-1 coding region nucleotide sequence, and a region of SEQ ID NO:11, spanning from about nucleotide 1 through about nucleotide 705, shared about 48% identity with the D. immitis TPx-1 coding region nucleotide sequence.
In one embodiment, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule of the present invention includes a nucleic acid molecule that is at least about 90% and preferably at least about 95% identical to nucleic acid molecule nDiTPx2818, nDiTPx2802, nDiTPx2709, nDiTPx2705, nDiTPx2736, nBmTPx2736, and nBmTPx2705; or an allelic variant of any of these nucleic acid molecules. Also preferred is a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleic acid sequence that is at least about 90% and preferably at least about 95% identical to nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7 SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:20 or SEQ ID NO:21; or an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule having any of these sequences.
Particularly preferred is a TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule comprising all or part of nucleic acid molecule nDiTPx2818, nDiTPx2802, nDiTPx2709, nDiTPx2705, nDiTPx2736, nBmTPx2736, and nBmTPx2705; or an allelic variant of any these nucleic acid molecules. Also particularly preferred is a nucleic acid molecule that includes at least a portion of nucleic acid sequence SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:20, or SEQ ID NO:21; or an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule having any of these nucleic acid sequences. Such a nucleic acid molecule can include nucleotides in addition to those included in the SEQ ID NOs, such as, but not limited to, nucleotides comprising a full-length gene; or nucleotides comprising a nucleic acid molecule encoding a fusion protein or a nucleic acid molecule encoding a multivalent protective compound.
The present invention also includes a nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:2 or SEQ ID NO:9; or an allelic variant of a nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein having at least a portion of SEQ ID NO:2 or SEQ ID NO:9. The present invention further includes a nucleic acid molecule that has been modified to accommodate codon usage properties of a cell in which such a nucleic acid molecule is to be expressed.
Knowing the nucleic acid sequences of certain Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules of the present invention allows one skilled in the art to, for example, (a) make copies of those nucleic acid molecules, (b) obtain nucleic acid molecules including at least a portion of such nucleic acid molecules (e.g., nucleic acid molecules including full-length genes, full-length coding regions, regulatory control sequences, truncated coding regions), and (c) obtain other Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules. Such nucleic acid molecules can be obtained in a variety of ways including screening appropriate expression libraries with antibodies of the present invention; traditional cloning techniques using oligonucleotide probes of the present invention to screen appropriate libraries; and PCR amplification of appropriate libraries or DNA using oligonucleotide primers of the present invention. Preferred libraries to screen or from which to amplify nucleic acid molecules include Dirofilaria or Brugia L3, L4 or adult cDNA libraries as well as genomic DNA libraries. Similarly, preferred DNA sources from which to amplify nucleic acid molecules include Dirofilaria or Brugia L3, L4 or adult first-strand cDNA syntheses and genomic DNA. Techniques to clone and amplify genes are disclosed, for example, in Sambrook et al., ibid.
The present invention also includes a nucleic acid molecule that is an oligonucleotide capable of hybridizing, under stringent hybridization conditions, with complementary regions of other, preferably longer, nucleic acid molecules of the present invention such as those comprising Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules; or with complementary regions of other parasitic helminth TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules. An oligonucleotide of the present invention can be RNA, DNA, or derivatives of either. The minimum size of such an oligonucleotide is the size required for formation of a stable hybrid between the oligonucleotide and a complementary sequence on another nucleic acid molecule. A preferred oligonucleotide of the present invention has a maximum size of about 100 nucleotides. The present invention includes oligonucleotides that can be used as, for example, probes to identify nucleic acid molecules, primers to produce nucleic acid molecules, or therapeutic reagents to inhibit Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein production or activity (e.g., as antisense-, triplex formation-, ribozyme- and/or RNA drug-based reagents). The present invention also includes the use of such oligonucleotides to protect animals from disease using one or more of such technologies. Appropriate oligonucleotide-containing therapeutic compositions can be administered to an animal using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a recombinant vector, which includes at least one isolated nucleic acid molecule of the present invention inserted into any vector capable of delivering the nucleic acid molecule into a host cell. Such a vector contains heterologous nucleic acid sequences, that is, nucleic acid sequences that are not naturally found adjacent to nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, and that preferably are derived from a species other than the species from which the nucleic acid molecule(s) are derived. The vector can be either RNA or DNA, either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and typically is a virus or a plasmid. Recombinant vectors can be used to clone, sequence, or otherwise manipulate a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule of the present invention.
One type of recombinant vector, referred to herein as a recombinant molecule, comprises a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention operatively linked to an expression vector. The phrase xe2x80x9coperatively linkedxe2x80x9d refers to insertion of a nucleic acid molecule into an expression vector in a manner such that the molecule is able to be expressed when transformed into a host cell. As used herein, an expression vector is a DNA or RNA vector that is capable of transforming a host cell and of effecting expression of a specified nucleic acid molecule. Preferably, the expression vector is also capable of replicating within the host cell. An expression vector can be either prokaryotic or eukaryotic, and is typically a virus or a plasmid. An expression vector of the present invention includes any vector that functions (i.e., directs gene expression) in a recombinant cell of the present invention, including in a bacterial, fungal, parasite, insect, other animal, or plant cell. A preferred expression vector of the present invention can direct gene expression in a bacterial, yeast, helminth or other parasite, insect or mammalian cell, or more preferably in a cell type disclosed herein.
In particular, an expression vector of the present invention contains regulatory sequences such as transcription control sequences, translation control sequences, origins of replication, and other regulatory sequences that are compatible with the recombinant cell and that control the expression of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. In particular, a recombinant molecule of the present invention includes transcription control sequences. Transcription control sequences are sequences which control the initiation, elongation, and termination of transcription. Particularly important transcription control sequences are those which control transcription initiation, such as promoter, enhancer, operator and repressor sequences. A suitable transcription control sequence includes any transcription control sequence that can function in at least one of the recombinant cells of the present invention. A variety of such transcription control sequences are known to those skilled in the art. Preferred transcription control sequences include those which function in bacterial, yeast, helminth or other parasite, insect or mammalian cells, such as, but not limited to, tac, lac, trp, trc, oxy-pro, omp/lpp, rrnB, bacteriophage lambda (such as lambda pL and lambda pR and fusions that include such promoters), bacteriophage T7, T7lac, bacteriophage T3, bacteriophage SP6, bacteriophage SP01, metallothionein, alpha-mating factor, Pichia alcohol oxidase, alphavirus subgenomic promoters (such as Sindbis virus subgenomic promoters), antibiotic resistance gene, baculovirus, Heliothis zea insect virus, vaccinia virus, herpes virus, raccoon poxvirus, other poxvirus, adenovirus, cytomegalovirus (such as immediate early promoters), picornavirus, simian virus 40, retrovirus, actin, retroviral long terminal repeat, Rous sarcoma virus, heat shock, phosphate or nitrate transcription control sequences; as well as other sequences capable of controlling gene expression in prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells. Additional suitable transcription control sequences include tissue-specific promoters and enhancers as well as lymphokine-inducible promoters (e.g., promoters inducible by interferons or interleukins). Transcription control sequences of the present invention can also include naturally occurring transcription control sequences naturally associated with parasitic helminths, such as D. immitis or B. malayi.
Suitable and preferred nucleic acid molecules to include in a recombinant vector of the present invention are as disclosed herein. A preferred nucleic acid molecule to include in a recombinant vector, and particularly in a recombinant molecule, includes nDiTPx2818, nDiTPx2802, nDiTPx2709, nDiTPx2705, nDiTPx2736, nBmTPx2736, and nBmTPx2705. Particularly preferred recombinant molecules of the present invention include pxcex2gal-nDiTPx2802 and pTrc-nDiTPx2709, the production of which are described in the Examples section, and pTrc-nBmTPx2709, which can be produced in a similar manner.
A recombinant molecule of the present invention may also (a) contain a secretory signal (i.e., a signal segment nucleic acid sequence) to enable an expressed TPx-2 protein of the present invention to be secreted from the cell that produces the protein or (b) contain a fusion sequence which leads to the expression of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention as a fusion protein. Examples of suitable signal segments include any signal segment capable of directing the secretion of a protein of the present invention. Preferred signal segments include, but are not limited to, native Dirofilaria or Brugia, tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA), interferon, interleukin, growth hormone, histocompatibility and viral envelope glycoprotein signal segments. Suitable fusion segments encoded by fusion segment nucleic acids are disclosed herein. In addition, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be joined to a fusion segment that directs the encoded protein to the proteosome, such as a ubiquitin fusion segment. A eukaryotic recombinant molecule may also include intervening and/or untranslated sequences surrounding and/or within the nucleic acid sequence of the nucleic acid molecule of the present invention.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a recombinant cell comprising a host cell transformed with one or more recombinant molecules of the present invention. Transformation of a nucleic acid molecule into a cell can be accomplished by any method by which a nucleic acid molecule can be inserted into the cell. Transformation techniques include, but are not limited to, transfection, electroporation, microinjection, lipofection, adsorption, and protoplast fusion. A recombinant cell may remain unicellular or may grow into a tissue, organ, or a multicellular organism. Transformed nucleic acid molecules of the present invention can remain extrachromosomal or can integrate into one or more sites within a chromosome of the transformed (i.e., recombinant) cell in such a manner that their ability to be expressed is retained. Preferred nucleic acid molecules with which to transform a cell include TPx-2 nucleic acid molecules disclosed herein. Particularly preferred nucleic acid molecules with which to transform a cell include nDiTPx2818, nDiTPx2802, nDiTPx2705, nDiTPx2736, nBmTPx2736, and nBmTPx2705.
Suitable host cells to transform include any cell that can be transformed with a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Host cells can be either untransformed cells or cells that are already transformed with at least one nucleic acid molecule (e.g., nucleic acid molecules encoding one or more proteins of the present invention or encoding other proteins useful in the production of multivalent vaccines). A recombinant cell of the present invention can be endogenously (i.e., naturally) capable of producing a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention or can be capable of producing such a protein after being transformed with at least one nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. A host cell of the present invention can be any cell capable of producing at least one protein of the present invention, and can be a bacterial, fungal (including yeast), parasite (including helminth, protozoa and ectoparasite), other insect, other animal or plant cell. Preferred host cells include bacterial, mycobacterial, yeast, helminth, insect and mammalian cells. More preferred host cells include Salmonella, Escherichia, Bacillus, Listeria, Saccharomyces, Spodoptera, Mycobacteria, Trichoplusia, BHK (baby hamster kidney) cells, MDCK cells (Madin-Darby Canine Kidney cells), CRFK cells (Crandell Feline Kidney cells), BSC-1 cells (African monkey kidney cell line used, for example, to culture poxviruses), COS (e.g., COS-7) cells, and Vero cells. Particularly preferred host cells are Escherichia coli, including E. coli K-12 derivatives; Salmonella typhi; Salmonella typhimurium, including attenuated strains such as UK-1 "khgr"3987 and SR-11 "khgr"4072; Spodoptera frugiperda; Trichoplusia ni; BHK cells; MDCK cells; CRFK cells; BSC-1 cells; COS cells; Vero cells; and non-tumorigenic mouse myoblast G8 cells (e.g., ATCC CRL 1246). Additional appropriate mammalian cell hosts include other kidney cell lines, other fibroblast cell lines (e.g., human, murine or chicken embryo fibroblast cell lines), myeloma cell lines, Chinese hamster ovary cells, mouse NIH/3T3 cells, LMTK31 cells and/or HeLa cells. In one embodiment, the proteins may be expressed as heterologous proteins in myeloma cell lines employing immunoglobulin promoters.
A recombinant cell of the present invention includes any cell transformed with at least one of any nucleic acid molecule of the present invention. Suitable and preferred nucleic acid molecules as well as suitable and preferred recombinant molecules with which to transform such a cell are disclosed herein. Particularly preferred recombinant cells include E. coli:pxcex2gal-nDiTPx2802 and E. coli:pTrc-nDiTPx2709, the production of which is disclosed herein, and E. coli:pTrc-nBmTPx2709, which can be produced in a similar manner.
In one embodiment, a recombinant cell of the present invention can be co-transformed with a recombinant molecule including a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule encoding a protein of the present invention and a nucleic acid molecule encoding another protective compound, as disclosed herein (e.g., to produce multivalent vaccines).
Recombinant DNA technologies can be used to improve expression of a transformed nucleic acid molecule by manipulating, for example, the number of copies of the nucleic acid molecule within a host cell, the efficiency with which that nucleic acid molecule is transcribed, the efficiency with which the resultant transcript is translated, and the efficiency of post-translational modifications. Recombinant techniques useful for increasing the expression of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention include, but are not limited to, operatively linking the nucleic acid molecule to a high-copy number plasmid, integration of the nucleic acid molecule into one or more host cell chromosomes, addition of vector stability sequences to a plasmid, substitution or modification of transcription control signals (e.g., promoters, operators, enhancers), substitution or modification of translational control signals (e.g., ribosome binding sites, Shine-Dalgarno sequences, or Kozak sequences), modification of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention to correspond to the codon usage of the host cell, deletion of sequences that destabilize transcripts, and the use of control signals that temporally separate recombinant cell growth from recombinant enzyme production during fermentation. The activity of an expressed recombinant protein of the present invention may be improved by fragmenting, modifying, or derivatizing a nucleic acid molecule encoding such a protein.
Isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 proteins of the present invention can be produced in a variety of ways, including production and recovery of natural proteins, production and recovery of recombinant proteins, and chemical synthesis of the proteins. In one embodiment, an isolated protein of the present invention is produced by culturing a cell capable of expressing the protein under conditions effective to produce the protein, and recovering the protein. A preferred cell to culture is a recombinant cell of the present invention. Effective culture conditions include, but are not limited to, effective media, bioreactor, temperature, pH and oxygen conditions that permit protein production. An effective medium refers to any medium in which a cell is cultured to produce a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention. Such a medium typically comprises an aqueous base having assimilable carbon, nitrogen and phosphate sources, and appropriate salts, minerals, metals and other nutrients, such as vitamins. Cells of the present invention can be cultured in conventional fermentation bioreactors, shake flasks, test tubes, microtiter dishes, and petri plates. Culturing can be carried out at a temperature, pH and oxygen content appropriate for a given recombinant cell. Such culturing conditions are within the expertise of one of ordinary skill in the art. Examples of suitable conditions are included in the Examples section.
Depending on the vector and host system used for production, a resultant protein of the present invention may either remain within the recombinant cell; be secreted into the fermentation medium; be secreted into a space between two cellular membranes, such as the periplasmic space in E. coli; or be retained on the outer surface of a cell or viral membrane.
The phrase xe2x80x9crecovering the proteinxe2x80x9d, as well as similar phrases, refer to collecting the whole fermentation medium containing the protein and need not imply additional steps of separation or purification. Proteins of the present invention can be purified using a variety of standard protein purification techniques, such as, but not limited to, affinity chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, filtration, electrophoresis, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, gel filtration chromatography, reverse phase chromatography, concanavalin A chromatography, chromatofocusing and differential solubilization. Proteins of the present invention are preferably retrieved in xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d form. As used herein, xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d refers to a purity that allows for the effective use of the protein as a therapeutic composition or diagnostic. A therapeutic composition for animals, for example, should exhibit no substantial toxicity and preferably should be capable of stimulating the production of antibodies in a treated animal.
The present invention also includes isolated (i.e., removed from their natural milieu) antibodies that selectively bind to a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention or a mimetope thereof (e.g., anti-Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 antibodies). As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cselectively binds toxe2x80x9d a TPx-2 protein refers to the ability of an antibody of the present invention to preferentially bind to specified proteins and mimetopes thereof of the present invention. Binding can be measured using a variety of methods standard in the art including enzyme immunoassays (e.g., ELISA), immunoblot assays, etc. See, for example, Sambrook et al., ibid., and Harlow, et al., 1988, Antibodies, a Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Labs Press; Harlow et al., ibid., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. An anti-parasitic helminth TPx-2 antibody preferably selectively binds to a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein in such a way as to reduce the activity of that protein.
Isolated antibodies of the present invention can include antibodies in serum, or antibodies that have been purified to varying degrees. Antibodies of the present invention can be polyclonal or monoclonal, functional equivalents such as antibody fragments and genetically-engineered antibodies, including single chain antibodies or chimeric antibodies that can bind to more than one epitope.
A preferred method to produce antibodies of the present invention includes (a) administering to an animal an effective amount of a protein, peptide or mimetope thereof of the present invention to produce the antibodies and (b) recovering the antibodies. In another method, antibodies of the present invention are produced recombinantly using techniques as heretofore disclosed to produce TPx-2 proteins of the present invention. Antibodies raised against defined proteins or mimetopes can be advantageous because such antibodies are not substantially contaminated with antibodies against other substances that might otherwise cause interference in a diagnostic assay or side effects if used in a therapeutic composition.
Antibodies of the present invention have a variety of potential uses that are within the scope of the present invention. For example, such antibodies can be used (a) as therapeutic compounds to passively immunize an animal in order to protect the animal from parasitic helminths susceptible to treatment by such antibodies, (b) as reagents in assays to detect infection by such helminths or (c) as tools to screen expression libraries or to recover desired proteins of the present invention from a mixture of proteins and other contaminants. Furthermore, antibodies of the present invention can be used to target cytotoxic agents to parasitic helminths of the present invention in order to directly kill such helminths. Targeting can be accomplished by conjugating (i.e., stably joining) such antibodies to the cytotoxic agents using techniques known to those skilled in the art. Suitable cytotoxic agents are known to those skilled in the art.
One embodiment of the present invention is a therapeutic composition that, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is capable of protecting that animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth. A therapeutic composition of the present invention includes at least one of the following protective compounds: an isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein or a mimetope thereof, an isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule, an isolated antibody that selectively binds to a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein, or an inhibitor of TPx-2 protein activity identified by its ability to inhibit Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 activity. As used herein, a protective compound refers to a compound that, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is able to treat, ameliorate, or prevent disease caused by a parasitic helminth. Preferred helminths to target are heretofore disclosed. Examples of proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and inhibitors of the present invention are disclosed herein.
The present invention also includes a therapeutic composition comprising at least one Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2-based compound of the present invention in combination with at least one additional compound protective against one or more infectious agents. Examples of such compounds and infectious agents are disclosed herein.
A therapeutic composition of the present invention can be administered to any animal susceptible to such therapy, preferably to mammals, and more preferably to dogs, cats, humans, ferrets, horses, cattle, sheep and other pets, work animals, economic food animals, or zoo animals. Preferred animals to protect against heartworm disease include dogs, cats, humans and ferrets, with dogs and cats being particularly preferred. The preferred animal to protect against elephantiasis and hydrocele is humans.
In one embodiment, a therapeutic composition of the present invention can be administered to the vector in which the parasitic helminth develops, such as to a mosquito, in order to prevent the spread of D. immitis to the definitive mammalian host. Such administration could be orally or by developing transgenic vectors capable of producing at least one therapeutic composition of the present invention. In another embodiment, a vector, such as a mosquito, can ingest therapeutic compositions present in the blood of a host that has been administered a therapeutic composition of the present invention.
A therapeutic composition of the present invention can be formulated in an excipient that the animal to be treated can tolerate. Examples of such excipients include water, saline, Ringer""s solution, dextrose solution, Hank""s solution, and other aqueous physiologically balanced salt solutions. Nonaqueous vehicles, such as fixed oils, sesame oil, ethyl oleate, or triglycerides may also be used. Other useful formulations include suspensions containing viscosity enhancing agents, such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Excipients can also contain minor amounts of additives, such as substances that enhance isotonicity and chemical stability. Examples of buffers include phosphate buffer, bicarbonate buffer, and Tris buffer, while examples of preservatives include thimerosal, m- or o-cresol, formalin, and benzyl alcohol. Standard formulations can either be liquid injectables or solids which can be taken up in a suitable liquid as a suspension or solution for injection. Thus, in a non-liquid formulation, the excipient can comprise dextrose, human serum albumin, preservatives, etc., to which sterile water or saline can be added prior to administration.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a therapeutic composition can include an adjuvant. Adjuvants are agents that are capable of enhancing the immune response of an animal to a specific antigen. Suitable adjuvants include, but are not limited to, cytokines, chemokines, and compounds that induce the production of cytokines and chemokines (e.g., granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), macrophage colony stimulating factor (M-CSF), colony stimulating factor (CSF), erythropoietin (EPO), interleukin 2 (IL-2), interleukin-3 (L-3), interleukin 4 (IL-4), interleukin 5 (L-5), interleukin 6 (IL-6), interleukin 7 (IL-7), interleukin 8 (IL-8), interleukin 10 (IL-10), interleukin 12 (IL-12), interferon gamma, interferon gamma inducing factor I (IGIF), transforming growth factor beta, RANTES (regulated upon activation, normal T-cell expressed and presumably secreted), macrophage inflammatory proteins (e.g., MIP-1 alpha and MIP-1 beta), and Leishmania elongation initiating factor (LEIF)); bacterial components (e.g., endotoxins, in particular superantigens, exotoxins and cell wall components); aluminum-based salts; calcium-based salts; silica; polynucleotides; toxoids; serum proteins, viral coat proteins; block copolymer adjuvants (e.g., Hunter""s Titermax(trademark) adjuvant (Vaxcel(trademark), Inc. Norcross, Ga.), Ribi adjuvants (Ribi ImmunoChem Research, Inc., Hamilton, Mont.); and saponins and their derivatives (e.g., Quil A (Superfos Biosector A/S, Denmark). Protein adjuvants of the present invention can be delivered in the form of the protein themselves or of nucleic acid molecules encoding such proteins using the methods described herein.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a therapeutic composition can include a carrier. Carriers include compounds that increase the half-life of a therapeutic composition in the treated animal. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, polymeric controlled release vehicles, biodegradable implants, liposomes, bacteria, viruses, other cells, oils, esters, and glycols.
One embodiment of the present invention is a controlled release formulation that is capable of slowly releasing a composition of the present invention into an animal. As used herein, a controlled release formulation comprises a composition of the present invention in a controlled release vehicle. Suitable controlled release vehicles include, but are not limited to, biocompatible polymers, other polymeric matrices, capsules, microcapsules, microparticles, bolus preparations, osmotic pumps, diffusion devices, liposomes, lipospheres, and transdermal delivery systems. Other controlled release formulations of the present invention include liquids that, upon administration to an animal, form a solid or a gel in situ. Preferred controlled release formulations are biodegradable (i.e., bioerodible).
A preferred controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of releasing a composition of the present invention into the blood of the treated animal at a constant rate sufficient to attain therapeutic dose levels of the composition to protect an animal from disease caused by parasitic helminths. The therapeutic composition is preferably released over a period of time ranging from about 1 to about 12 months. A controlled release formulation of the present invention is capable of effecting a treatment preferably for at least about 1 month, more preferably for at least about 3 months, even more preferably for at least about 6 months, even more preferably for at least about 9 months, and even more preferably for at least about 12 months.
In order to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth, a therapeutic composition of the present invention is administered to the animal in an effective manner such that the composition is capable of protecting that animal from a disease caused by a parasitic helminth. For example, an isolated protein or mimetope thereof is administered in an amount and manner that elicits (i.e., stimulates) an immune response that is sufficient to protect the animal from the disease. Similarly, an antibody of the present invention, when administered to an animal in an effective manner, is administered in an amount so as to be present in the animal at a titer that is sufficient to protect the animal from the disease, at least temporarily. An oligonucleotide nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can also be administered in an effective manner, thereby reducing expression of native parasitic helminth TPx-2 proteins in order to interfere with development of the parasitic helminths targeted in accordance with the present invention.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be administered to animals prior to infection in order to prevent infection (i.e., as a preventative vaccine) or can be administered to animals after infection in order to treat disease caused by the parasitic helminth (i.e., as a curative agent or a therapeutic vaccine).
Acceptable protocols to administer therapeutic compositions in an effective manner include individual dose size, number of doses, frequency of dose administration, and mode of administration. Determination of such protocols can be accomplished by those skilled in the art. A suitable single dose is a dose that is capable of protecting an animal from disease when administered one or more times over a suitable time period. For example, a preferred single dose of a protein, mimetope, or antibody therapeutic composition is from about 1 microgram (xcexcg) to about 10 milligrams (mg) of the therapeutic composition per kilogram body weight of the animal. Booster vaccinations can be administered from about 2 weeks to several years after the original administration. Booster administrations preferably are administered when the immune response of the animal becomes insufficient to protect the animal from disease. A preferred administration schedule is one in which from about 10 xcexcg to about 1 mg of the therapeutic composition per kg body weight of the animal is administered from about one to about two times over a time period of from about 2 weeks to about 12 months. Modes of administration can include, but are not limited to, subcutaneous, intradermal, intravenous, intranasal, oral, transdermal, and intramuscular routes.
According to one embodiment, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention can be administered to an animal in a fashion to enable expression of that nucleic acid molecule into a protective protein or protective RNA (e.g., an antisense RNA, a ribozyme, a triple helix form, or an RNA drug) in the animal. Nucleic acid molecules can be delivered to an animal by a variety of methods including, but not limited to, (a) administering a genetic vaccine (e.g., a naked DNA or RNA molecule, such as is taught, for example, in Wolff et al., 1990, Science 247, 1465-1468) or (b) administering a nucleic acid molecule packaged as a recombinant virus vaccine or as a recombinant cell vaccine (i.e., the nucleic acid molecule is delivered by a viral or cellular vehicle).
A genetic (i.e., naked nucleic acid) vaccine of the present invention includes a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention and preferably includes a recombinant molecule of the present invention that preferably is replication, or otherwise amplification, competent. A genetic vaccine of the present invention can comprise one or more nucleic acid molecules of the present invention in the form of, for example, a dicistronic recombinant molecule. A preferred genetic vaccine includes at least a portion of a viral genome (i.e., a viral vector). Preferred viral vectors include those based on alphaviruses, poxviruses, adenoviruses, herpesviruses, picornaviruses, and retroviruses, with those based on alphaviruses (such as Sindbis or Semliki forest virus), species-specific herpesviruses and poxviruses being particularly preferred. Any suitable transcription control sequence can be used, including those disclosed as suitable for protein production. Particularly preferred transcription control sequences include cytomegalovirus immediate early (preferably in conjunction with Intron-A), Rous sarcoma virus long terminal repeat, and tissue-specific transcription control sequences, as well as transcription control sequences endogenous to viral vectors if viral vectors are used. The incorporation of xe2x80x9cstrongxe2x80x9d poly(A) sequences is also preferred.
A genetic vaccine of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways, with intramuscular, subcutaneous, intradermal, transdermal, intranasal and oral routes of administration being preferred. A preferred single dose of a genetic vaccine ranges from about 1 nanogram (ng) to about 500 xcexcg, depending on the route of administration or method of delivery, as can be determined by those skilled in the art. Suitable delivery methods include, for example, by injection, as drops, aerosolized, or topically. Genetic vaccines of the present invention can be contained in an aqueous excipient (e.g., phosphate buffered saline) alone or in a carrier (e.g., lipid-based vehicles).
A recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention includes a recombinant molecule of the present invention that is packaged in a viral coat and that can be expressed in an animal after administration. Preferably, the recombinant molecule is packaging- or replication-deficient or encodes an attenuated virus. A number of recombinant viruses can be used, including, but not limited to, those based on alphaviruses, poxviruses, adenoviruses, herpesviruses, picomaviruses, and retroviruses. Preferred recombinant virus vaccines are those based on alphaviruses (such as Sindbis virus), raccoon poxviruses, picornaviruses, and species-specific herpesviruses. Methods to produce and use a recombinant alphavirus vaccine are disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO 94/17813, by Xiong et al., published Aug. 18, 1994, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
When administered to an animal, a recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention infects cells within the immunized animal and directs the production of a protective protein or RNA nucleic acid molecule that is capable of protecting the animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth as disclosed herein. For example, a recombinant virus vaccine comprising a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule of the present invention is administered according to a protocol that results in the animal producing a sufficient immune response to protect itself from heartworm disease. A preferred single dose of a recombinant virus vaccine of the present invention is from about 1xc3x97104 to about 1xc3x97108 virus plaque forming units (pfu) per kilogram body weight of the animal. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines, with subcutaneous, intramuscular, intranasal and oral administration routes being preferred.
A recombinant cell vaccine of the present invention includes a recombinant cell of the present invention that expresses at least one protein of the present invention. Preferred recombinant cells for this embodiment include Salmonella, E. coli, Listeria, Mycobacterium, S. frugiperda, yeast (including Saccharomyces cerevisiae and Pichia pastoris), BHK, BSC-1, myoblast G8, COS (e.g., COS-7), Vero, MDCK or CRFK recombinant cells. A recombinant cell vaccine of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways but has the advantage that it can be administered orally, preferably at doses ranging from about 108 to about 1012 cells per kilogram body weight. Administration protocols are similar to those described herein for protein-based vaccines. A recombinant cell vaccine can comprise whole cells, cells stripped of cell walls or cell lysates.
The efficacy of a therapeutic composition of the present invention to protect an animal from disease caused by a parasitic helminth can be tested in a variety of ways including, but not limited to, detection of protective antibodies (using, for example, proteins or mimetopes of the present invention), detection of cellular immunity within the treated animal, or challenge of the treated animal with the parasitic helminth to determine whether the treated animal is resistant to disease. Challenge studies can include implantation of chambers including parasitic helminth larvae into the treated animal and/or direct administration of larvae to the treated animal. In one embodiment, therapeutic compositions can be tested in animal models such as mice. Such techniques are known to those skilled in the art.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies or inhibitory compounds of the present invention to protect an animal from heartworm disease. It is particularly preferred to prevent L3 that are delivered to the animal by the mosquito intermediate host from maturing into adult worms. As such, a preferred therapeutic composition is one that is able to inhibit at least one step in the portion of the parasite""s development cycle that includes L3, third molt, L4, fourth molt, and immature adult prior to entering the circulatory system. In dogs, this portion of the developmental cycle is about 70 days in length. A particularly preferred therapeutic composition includes a D. immitis TPx-2-based therapeutic composition of the present invention, particularly since TPx-2 is expressed in L3 and L4. Such a composition can include a D. immitis TPx-2 nucleic acid molecule, a D. immitis TPx-2 protein or a mimetope thereof, anti-D. immitis TPx-2 antibodies, or inhibitors of D. immitis TPx-2 activity. Such therapeutic compositions are administered to an animal in a manner effective to protect the animals from heartworm disease. Additional protection may be obtained by administering additional protective compounds, including other parasitic helminth proteins, nucleic acid molecules, antibodies and inhibitory compounds, as disclosed herein.
One therapeutic composition of the present invention includes an inhibitor of Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 activity, i.e., a compound capable of substantially interfering with the function of a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein, also referred to herein as a TPx-2 inhibitor. In one embodiment, such an inhibitor comprises a compound that interacts directly with a TPx-2 protein active site (usually by binding to or modifying the active site), thereby inhibiting thioredoxin peroxidase activity. According to this embodiment, a TPx-2 inhibitor can also interact with other regions of a TPx-2 protein to inhibit thioredoxin peroxidase activity, for example, by allosteric interaction. Preferably, a TPx-2 inhibitor of the present invention is identified by its ability to bind to, or otherwise interact with, a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein, thereby inhibiting thioredoxin peroxidase activity of that protein. Such a TPx-2 inhibitor is a suitable for inclusion in a therapeutic composition of the present invention as long as the compound is not harmful to the host animal being treated.
A preferred TPx-2 inhibitor comprises a compound that binds to the active site cysteine residue of a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein (e.g., Cys-49 of PDiTPx2235 or Cys-49 of PBmTPx2235), or a compound that binds to any other region of a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein (e.g., to an allosteric site) in such a manner that thioredoxin peroxidase activity is inhibited. A TPx-2 inhibitor can comprise a small inorganic or organic compound (such as N-ethylmaleimide (NEM)), a peptide, a nucleic acid molecule (such as an oligonucleotide), or a peptidomimetic compound.
A TPx-2 inhibitor can be identified using a Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein of the present invention. As such, one embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a compound capable of inhibiting TPx-2 activity of a parasitic helminth susceptible to inhibition by an inhibitor of Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 activity. Such a method includes the steps of (a) contacting (e.g., combining, mixing) an isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPX-2 protein, preferably a D. immitis or a B. malayi TPx-2 protein, with a putative inhibitory compound under conditions in which, in the absence of the compound, the protein has TPx-2 activity, and (b) determining if the putative inhibitory compound inhibits the TPx-2 activity. Putative inhibitory compounds to screen include small organic molecules, antibodies (including mimetopes thereof) and substrate analogs. Methods to determine TPx-2 activity are known to those skilled in the art; see, for example, Rhee, et al., ibid., Lim, et al., ibid., Sauri, et al., ibid., and Kim, et al., ibid.
The present invention also includes a test kit to identify a compound capable of inhibiting TPx-2 activity of a parasitic helminth. Such a test kit includes an isolated Dirofilaria or Brugia TPx-2 protein, preferably a D. immitis or a B. malayi TPx-2 protein, having TPx-2 activity, and a means for determining the extent of inhibition of TPx-2 activity in the presence of (i.e., effected by) a putative inhibitory compound. Such compounds are also screened to identify those that are substantially not toxic in host animals, e.g., compounds that do not inhibit the activity of mammalian thioredoxin peroxidases.
TPx-2 inhibitors isolated by such a method or test kit can be used to inhibit any parasitic helminth TPx-2 protein that is susceptible to such an inhibitor. A particularly preferred TPx-2 inhibitor of the present invention is capable of protecting an animal from heartworm disease, elephantiasis and/or hydrocele. A therapeutic composition comprising a compound that inhibits TPx-2 activity can be administered to an animal in an effective manner to protect that animal from disease caused by the parasite expressing the targeted TPx-2 enzyme, and preferably to protect that animal from heartworm disease, elephantiasis or hydrocele. Effective amounts and dosing regimens can be determined using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
It is also within the scope of the present invention to use isolated proteins, mimetopes, nucleic acid molecules and antibodies of the present invention as diagnostic reagents to detect infection by parasitic helminths. Such diagnostic reagents can be supplemented with additional compounds that can detect other phases of the parasite""s life cycle. Methods to use such diagnostic reagents to diagnose parasitic helminth infection are well known to those skilled in the art. Suitable and preferred parasitic helminths to detect are those to which therapeutic compositions of the present invention are targeted. Particularly preferred parasitic helminths to detect using diagnostic reagents of the present invention are Dirofilaria and Brugia.